


Let it snow

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Sunrise [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <3 buon Natale o festa delle Campanelle o Otherstide





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts).



**Let it snow**

 

Un anno, il Dottore regalò a Shadrach un orologio a quadranti multipli, capace di registrare l'orario e la data di 221b e quelli di altri pianeti a scelta.

Shadrach, sempre molto pragmatico, impostò il primo quadrante sulla data di Hudson, ma riservò gli altri due quadranti per due date che non volle mai spiegare.

Una era la Terra, il Dottore lo aveva capito subito, quando il quadrante dell'orologio si riempì di fiocchi di neve e ogni tocco dell'ora iniziò a riprodurre carole natalizie.

L'altro era costantemente disturbato da statica e rumore bianco. Cambiava colore, balzava tra una data e l'altra, tornava indietro nel tempo e si riempiva di innumerevoli punti interrogativi.

Shadrach continuava a fingere che fosse un guasto, ma il Dottore era tutto tranne che stupido. Senza dubbio la piccola bugia nascondeva un momento troppo sentimentale per essere messo in parole.

Quell'orologio cercava di sincronizzarsi alla data e all'ora di Gallifrey, ma non possedeva il giusto componente per avere a che fare con la peculiare gestione del tempo del pianeta nella costellazione di Kasterborous.

Il Dottore non disse niente, ma apprezzò in silenzio.

Quell'anno, successe l'impossibile.

I quadranti di 221b e Hudson si riempirono di piccole luci flebili, segnalando l'inizio della stagione delle Campanelle. 

Si trattava delle luccicanti spore di una pianta nativa, rilasciate durante il periodo invernale e spedite a fluttuare per lo spazio, in attesa di potersi impiantare su di un terreno fertile. Le spore perdevano la luminosità una volta uscite dall'atmosfera, ma restavano dormienti anche per lunghissimi periodi. La loro migrazione era uno spettacolo di grande richiamo su tutti i pianeti del sistema Baker Street.

Il quadrante della Terra era pieno di neve e sputava carole natalizie. Di notte, si illuminava come una lanterna magica, restituendo voli di slitte trainate da renne volanti e immagini di alberi inghirlandati.

L'ultimo quadrante brillava insistentemente di luce blu, riempiendosi di circoletti tremolanti e misteriosi, che vibravano come gocce di pioggia alla luce del sole e poi scomparivano. 

Shadrach non aveva modo di interpretarli, ma il singolare comportamento dell'orologio aveva attratto anche l'attenzione del Dottore.

"Oh, interessante," disse una mattina, tornato a letto con la colazione per Shadrach dopo numerose ore trascorse ad aggiustare (e migliorare) giocattoli. 

Era una delle rare volte che il Dottore e Shadrach avevano un turno di riposo insieme, e l'umano ne aveva approfittato per disattivare tutte le sveglie e godersi il sonno con il Dottore finché questi non aveva deciso di disertare il letto nuziale. 

Shadrach era tutto caldo e morbido tra i cuscini e le coperte, spettinato e con un velo di ricrescita scura sulle guance. La voce del Dottore gli fece schiudere appena le ciglia sugli occhi pallidi, spingendo le labbra in un broncio paffuto e assonnato che il Dottore fu costretto a baciare. 

"Mmm" commentò Shadrach, stirandosi pigro come un felino e cercando di tirare il Dottore a sé, facendolo desistere da qualsiasi fosse la cosa interessante che aveva notato.

Il Dottore si lasciò trascinare di buon grado, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dai quadranti illuminati, nonostante Shadrach facesse di tutto per distrarlo.   
Il suo abbraccio era caldo e avvolgente e i suoi riccioli spettinati solleticavano il collo del Dottore mentre le sue labbra morbide gli coprivano il collo di baci. 

"Dottore..." mormorò l'impunito, senza aprire gli occhi ma facendo in modo di manovrare l'alieno fino ad averlo contro di sé, ben contento di essere il cucchiaio grande. 

"Ma no, guarda Shadrach Ford, è singolare. Non succede spesso. Non mi era mai capitato di vederlo e inizio ad avere una certa età."

Shadrach si sporse per baciare il punto delicato dietro il suo orecchio, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla vita. "Cosa?" mormorò, tutto assonnato.

"Il tuo orologio, marito caro, si è sintonizzato sull'Eufonia Natalizia Universale. Non succede spesso. E' un evento più unico che raro. Guarda! La festa delle Campanelle qui e su Hudson, Natale sulla Terra e... Otherstide. Incredibile. Assurdo. Meraviglioso."

Shadrach gli baciò la nuca, strisciando la punta fredda del naso contro i suoi capelli, offrendo in risposta soltanto un mormorio. Non poteva confermare di aver volontariamente sintonizzato gli altri due quadranti su quei pianeti così cari ai cuori del Dottore, ma il fenomeno era effettivamente singolare. 

"Eufonia? Otherstide?" bofonchiò, passando le mani calde sul torace del Dottore, sentendo il suo doppio battito e il sorgere e calare del suo respiro.

Il Dottore si rilassò subito nel suo tocco, mormorando di piacere. Il calore umano di shadrach sapeva sempre scioglierlo e allontanare pensieri spiacevoli, districare enigmi interessanti.

"Eufonia Natalizia Universale. Tutte le realtà di tutti gli universi si sincronizzano sulla festa che considerano più affine al Natale per periodi dell'anno e spirito della festività. È un momento cosmico di comunanza e calore. Non me ne sarei accorto se non avessi inserito le date per... quegli altri pianeti, Shadrach Ford."

Shadrach gli prese la mano per baciargli le nocche una a una, ronronando come un gatto felicemente disteso al sole.

"Cos'è Otherstide?"

Il Dottore sospirò leggermente, cercando di voltarsi tra le braccia di Shadrach per guardarlo in faccia.

"È una festa della mia gente, Shadrach Ford, una festa che onora i Fondatori, ed è straordinario che quell'orologio riesca a..."

Il Dottore si interruppe e sorrise, un piccolo sorriso come un fiore bianco cresciuto in mezzo alla cenere. Si sporse a baciare shadrach, prolungando il bacio con gentili carezze tra i suoi riccioli e una certa insistenza a fargli aprire le labbra, passando un pollice sul suo labbro inferiore, poi lungo la gola bianca.

"Non importa, è una cosa meravigliosa. È merito tuo, Shadrach Ford. Buon Natale."

Shadrach si strofinò un occhio col pugno, prima di ribaltare il Dottore con una sola mossa fluida e sistemarsi sopra di lui con l'agio della consuetudine.

"Buon Natale a te, Dottore," mormorò il giovane, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo.

La sera ci sarebbe stato il magnifico volo delle Campanelle e festa in tutto il sistema solare, ma adesso c'era soltanto il canto natalizio e intimo dei loro sospiri, il sussurro dei baci, il respiro dolce della neve che continuava a cadere nel quadrante della Terra.

 

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've nowhere to go_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow_

\------

 


End file.
